


Plans

by theyvegotthisspellonme



Series: One Direction/Little Mix PJO Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, because the internet needs more lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/theyvegotthisspellonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She wasn’t twice my size.” Louis toes at the pile of dust that used to be a dracaena. Liam sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

Louis’ almost laughing as he backs into the tree. He’d told Liam there was nothing to worry about, but he could tell that Liam didn’t like his plan.

“Now, Li.” Louis calls. The branches above his head rustle, and there’s an arrow sticking out of the advancing dracaena’s forehead before she can look up.

Liam drops to the ground next to Louis, landing silently on his feet.

“We’re never doing that again.” He decides.

“Aww, Li, why not? It worked. I’m not dead.” Louis flashes his brightest grin at Liam.

“No, Lou. That was terrible. I’d rather be over there,” he nods to the massive fight across the lake, “with you, than sitting safe in a tree while you taunt monsters twice your size.”

“She wasn’t twice my size.” Louis toes at the pile of dust that used to be a dracaena. Liam sighs.

“Not the point.”

“I know. I wouldn’t want you doing that.”

“See?” Louis nods, staring at his shoes. Liam smiles, lifting Louis’ chin with gentle fingers.

“Hey. You were great.”

“You were too.” Louis presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth.

 


End file.
